AMS's DC Adventure: Riddler's Challenge
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: All AMS wanted was a vacation from adventures, but he got something bigger on his trip to the DCU. Now he and his travel buddy Sharha must now face Riddler's Challenge. AMS must find Riddler's trophies, free the heroes, evacuate Gotham City, stop all the villains, and find the Hype Train. Shouldn't be hard with Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy helping out. Heroes 0/318 Riddles 0/954


**Dream Guardian AMS:** **Welcome to the first chapter of Riddler's Challenge. Before we get started I want to first thank Roysovitch on DeviantArt for letting me use his map of Earth 27 Gotham City for this story. Check it out, he put a lot of hard work into the map and deserves all the credit for making it.**

Also, thanks to a friend of mine, I have a voice actor for the main character AMS: Todd Haberkorn. I hope you all enjoy it as it is my first time writing about the DC heroes.

Now on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I COME UP WITH!

High above the earth, flying in orbit above the surface, the Watchtower hovered over the planet ever watching for possible threats to its safety. However, over the past few weeks, there hadn't been any real threats. As such, the Justice League had decided thrown a celebration at the Watchtower as a way to relieve some stress and a team-building exercise.

There were many heroes occupying the main hall room of the Watchtower. They were chatting, eating, and all around have a pleasant time. The Teen Titans were sitting down with their former members to catch up and remember old times. Hal Gordan, also known as Green Lantern, was introducing his fellow Green Lanterns to a few of the various other heroes. Plastic Man was using his powers to grab various food from the table. Green Arrow and Black Canary were chatting with one another.

Superman looked over the room and smiled as he saw all his friends having a good time.

"Enjoying the moments of peace Clark?" asked a woman's voice as Superman turned around to see his college Wonder Woman standing there with a drink in her hand.

"Moments like this a few and far between, Diana. It's good to enjoy them while they last, but once any of the villains show their face and cause trouble. We'll be there to stop their plans and bring them to justice, but for the moment, let's just enjoy the party," said Superman.

"Of course. Have you seen Bruce? I haven't seen him at all tonight," asked Wonder Woman.

Superman just smirked and stated, "Knowing him, he's probably at the Watchtower's main computer watching over Earth. Trying to find a crime to stop."

Both Superman and Wonder Woman headed to a central room where a lone man was sitting at a console of computer screens. The man was hard at work looking at the monitors and typing various commands on the keyboard. "Thought we find you here," said Superman while the man on the computer continued tapping away. "You just can't relax. Can you?"

"Crime never takes a day off. You know that Clark," said Batman.

"But even you need your rest every once and a while," said Wonder Woman.

"Trust me he does, he just doesn't like to admit it," said a new voice. The heroes turned around to see Catwoman holding two drinks in her hands.

"Catwoman, a pleasure to see you again," said Wonder Woman.

"Just Selina is fine Diana. I'll keep an eye on the brooding knight, and make sure he takes a break every once and a while," said Catwoman.

"Still, he should at least try to enjoy the party," said Superman.

"Thanks, but someone needs to keep an eye on the criminal element," said Batman.

"The criminals will not stop being afraid of the Bat if he decides to take one night off. Now get off the monitors and spend time with your friends and your wife," said Catwoman as she kissed Batman.

Batman sighed and said, "Very well, I'll find someone to take over and I'll... be...right...down." Batman trailed off before furiously typing commands into the computer.

"Bruce? What did you see?" asked Superman.

"Something just came into Earth space. The sensors aren't picking up any familiar forms of energy that are radiating off of it. All I can see what it is long like a snake. Best if you, Hal, and J'onn check it out to see what it is," said Batman.

"Alright, I'll get Hal and John and check it out. Once we figure out what it is, you are joining the party," said Superman.

"Duly noted," said Batman as Superman walked away.

Back at the party, Green Lantern was watching his fellow lanterns interact with the other heroes with a smile on his face. "Hal." Green Lantern turned around and saw Superman walking towards him.

"Hey, Supes, what's up?" asked Hal.

"Bruce found an unknown energy source enter Earth's orbit. He wants me to take you and J'onn to check it out," answered Superman.

"Ok, let's go find J'onn and look into this mysterious energy source," said Hal as they looked for Martian Manhunter.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter flew through space on their way to the energy reading. "Ok, Bruce, what are we exactly dealing with?" asked Superman.

Batman was typing away on the computer examining the new reading he found. "It is an unknown energy source orbiting over Gotham. It's not in the way of any satellite pathways. Other than that, not much is known. The only new information I can give is that it is long like a snake, so look for a giant space snake," said Batman.

"Copy that," said Superman.

"Space snake? Never thought I would hear Batman say that in my lifetime, but there it is," said Hal.

"Are snakes not common in outer space?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"More common than you think. Had to deal with a few cases of snake-like creatures while doing missions for the Lantern Corps," said Green Lantern.

"Interesting. We're about to make contact with the mystery energy source," said Superman. The three heroes made it to their destination and stop to observe what they found.

"What did you find?" asked Batman as the rest of the Justice League standing behind him.

"You are not going to believe this," said Superman.

"Try me," said Batman.

"We found a rainbow-colored Harry Potter styled train," said Superman.

"Please tell me your joking," said Batman.

"Nope, it's a rainbow-colored train being pulled by the same engine as the Harry Potter train," said Green Lantern.

"Still no believing you," said Flash.

"They are not joking. I too see a train colored like a rainbow," said Martian Manhunter.

And sure enough it was, a classic style train colored like a rainbow with the engine being the same one as the Hogwarts Express. The train engine was pulling fourteen cars behind it.

"What is it doing here?" asked Green Lantern.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

Meanwhile, inside the train, two people were preparing for a trip. One was a young man with red-orange hair, blue-green eyes, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and a black and white jacket. He was busy trying to pick out a hat, he groaned as he couldn't find the right hat he wanted to wear.

The other was a young woman with tan skin, gray eyes, and pink hair with a long cowlick going up and curling in on itself as well as a lower bun, pointed ears, a lilac tube top, a pink sash belt, gold bracelets and armbands, white pants, and pink sandals; she also wore a necklace, matching earrings, and a head necklace. She was also packing for a trip.

"Got everything you need packed, Shahra?" asked the young man.

"Almost, just need to get into some more modern clothes and I'll be ready," answered the young woman known as Shahra.

"Great. Now which hat to use," said the young man. He chose a rainbow plaid newsboy cap and place it on his head. "Ah, just right."

"AMS, remind me again, why did you invite me to join you on your vacation?" asked Shahra.

"Simple, you are my travel buddy and you get first dibs on coming along trips like this," answered AMS.

"Yes, but you have so many other friends you could have asked to come along, why me?" asked Shahra.

"The others have their own lives to live. I couldn't simply ask them to drop everything so they could join me on a vacation to one of the most crime-ridden cities in all the multiverses. Besides, a little time just the two of us and no life-threatening adventures is just what the doctor ordered. After my last big adventure, I just want to relax," said AMS.

"And taking a vacation in Gotham City is your idea of relaxing," asked Shahra.

"Normally no, but at this point in time. All the criminals are in hiding and there are no events happening at the museums, art galleries, and such to attract the attention of said criminals. Plus we are not only going to Gotham City but also to Metropolis. All we need to worry about is someone finding the train, but my security should be enough to keep anyone out," said AMS.

"Very well AMS. I trust you, and your judgment," said Shahra as she twirled around and changed. She now wore a lilac tube top, a light purple jacket, and white pants, she still wore her sandals and jewelry. "How do I look?"

"Uh, you...you look good," said AMS trying to hold a blush. "Now then, I am going to make sure everything in the train is secure and that any hype crystals that form while we are gone don't overload the engine."

"Ok, I'll finish packing up in here while you are gone," said Shahra.

AMS left the train car he was in to check on the rest of the train. Meanwhile outside, the three heroes were debating on how to deal with the train in space.

"Superman, do you think you can use your X-ray vision to see what's inside?" asked Green Lantern.

"It's worth a shot. We need to know what we're dealing with," said Superman. Superman used his x-ray vision to look inside the train and reported what he saw. "I see two people, a young man, and woman. From the looks of it, they are preparing to visit our world. The young man is getting everything secure, while the woman is in the first car finishing packing for their trip."

"We should make contact with them to see if they are any threat," suggested Green Lantern.

"Excellent suggestion, I phase in and see if they are friend or foe," said Martian Manhunter as he flew towards the first car and phased in.

Shahra was looking in the mirror and humming to herself as she finished getting ready to land in a new world. Soon enough, Martian Manhunter phased in behind Shahra. Shahra saw Martian Manhunter behind her in the mirror and turned around to see the green Martian.

"Greetings, I am J'onn J'onzz," said Martian Manhunter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Shahra as she started to throw stuff at the intruder.

AMS heard Shahra and rushed to her aid. AMS screamed in anger as he grabbed Martian Manhunter and trapped him in a headlock and proceeded to punch him in the head repeatedly. AMS soon stopped punching as he took a good look of the intruder, "Wait a minute. I know you, you're Martain Manhunter, a member of the Justice League."

"Yes. Now please let me go," said J'onn.

"Normally yes, but..., you entered into a lady's room without permission so, I need to teach you a lesson of being a gentleman," said AMS as he resumed to punch Martian Manhunter in the head. "You...Do...Not...Enter...A...Lady's...Room...With...Out...Knocking...First!" AMS stopped punching. "Ok, I am done," AMS let go of J'onn.

Martian Manhunter got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Thank you, now I must signal the rest of my team so we can discuss somethings. I'll be right back."

"Don't forget to knock first when you come back," said AMS as Martian Manhunter phased out of the train car.

A few minutes later, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter were sitting in one of the dining cars of the train having some treats with their new visitors. AMS and Shahra were sitting at one end of a table while the heroes were sitting on the other side.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked AMS.

"I would first like to know who you are, and why is there a big train orbiting Gotham City," said Superman.

"My name is AMS, short for Amazingly Maniac Super-naturalist. I ride around the many worlds of the multiverses in my Hype Train. And right now, I just want to go on vacation with my travel buddy Shahra. I also don't want any part of your crime-fighting shenanigans" answered AMS.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain the mysterious energy reading that we picked up coming from your train," said Green Lantern.

"So that's how you found us. I think I know the energy source you are referring to. Follow me," said AMS as he led the group to the front of the train.

"May I ask you something Shahra?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Yes," answered Shahra.

"How long have you known AMS?"

"I have known him for quite some time."

"And is he of good character?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Because I find his name to be just a little off. It doesn't sound real."

"It may not but AMS just wants to keep his real name a secret. He has told me that the heroes of this world also use fakes names to hide their identity, surely it's normal behavior. In fact, I don't think anyone knows AMS's real name."

"Maybe so, but forgive me if I am still cautious."

"Here we are," said AMS as he showed of the engine of the train. "Behold! The engine that drives the whole train. This little baby runs on a special energy that never runs out: Hype."

"Hype?" asked the heroes.

"Yes, hype, the same kind found at sporting events, movie premiere, or whenever a new trailer for a movie or game comes out. This baby takes that hype in the form of hype crystals, which I shovel into the furnace and off I go towards adventure," explained AMS as the monitors behind him started flashing 'Warning: Nintendo Direct Incoming!' "Any questions?"

"Yes, what is an Nintendo Direct?" asked Green Lantern.

"It is an event that Nintendo shows off a few games to the public via a video broadcast...Wait, why do you ask?" asked AMS.

"Because it is showing up on the screens behind you," said Superman.

AMS turned around and saw the screens, "Ah nuts, and I was about to go on vacation too. Thanks for the heads up. If I wasn't around to take care of the hype crystals to make sure the train slowly burned them, the whole engine would have overloaded and spread its influence all over the world." AMS pressed a few buttons and started shoveling crystals into the furnace as smoke came out of the smokestack.

"And that would be bad?" asked Superman.

"If we were below orbit and it exploded in the planet's atmosphere, yes," said AMS.

"What would happen if it did explode?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Well, everyone on the planet would experience an overdose of hype, the equivalent can be achieved via drinking 20 energy drinks and going into a sugar rush all at once. Needless to say, I try and not let that happen," said AMS as he finished shoveling and pressed a few buttons. "There that should do it. The automatic crystal feeder is online and the defenses are activated. Adamantium-Vibranium alloy shield is up all over the cars and the anti-magic barrier is up so no one can get in except me and Shahra," said AMS. Just then the monitors show as warning screen, "What now?" AMS turned the screen and it showed: 'New Super Smash Bros Ultimate Challenger revealed!' "Well, that's not to bad." 'Metroid Prime 4 gameplay and release date revealed!' "Ok, that's not good," said AMS as he continued to pressed buttons to keep the engine from overloading. The engine was very close to overloading but AMS managed to stop the train from blowing up. "Shoo, that was close."

"Looks like Nintendo had nothing to throw that you couldn't handle," said Green Lantern.

'A New F-Zero game for the Switch.'

AMS just smacked Green Lantern in the back of the head. "Nice job, doofus." The train overloaded and the train engine exploded. The train started to go down towards the planet's surface. "Express elevator going down!" AMS ran to the controls and tried to steer the train. "You three get the rest of the Justice League to catch the train and make sure it doesn't crash on anyone. I'll try and steer the train to a safer place to crash."

"Got it. Hal, J'onn, you head back to the watchtower and alert the others. I'll slow the train down," said Superman. The three heroes flew out of the train with Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter flying back to the Watchtower and Superman getting in front of the train to slow it down.

"Shahra, get inside the ring. You'll be safe there," said AMS as he brought out a ring and put it on his right-hand ring finger.

"I won't leave you out here," said Shahra.

"Don't worry, I can't die anyway, but I want to make sure you aren't hurt in anyway. Now get into the ring," said AMS as Shahra nodded and disappeared into the ring. "Now to make sure this train doesn't hit anything. Last thing I need it Batman mad at me."

The train continued to crash into the atmosphere. Soon enough the train broke the skyline and in the distance shined Gotham City. There was no time to admire the scenery as the train engine exploded again and hype crystals fell out of the coal cart and fell like asteroids towards the city. Superman was trying his best to lift the train away from the buildings but another explosion blasted the man of steel away and towards the water. The train was now slowly crashing towards the city. AMS looked at the computer and saw that the train would land in a park, so he took this chance to grab a parachute and leave. AMS put on the parachute and was about to jump till another explosion erupted and toss AMS off.

AMS counted to ten and pulled the string and let the sheet fly and he soon was floating down to the ground safely. His peace was short-lived as he soon saw that the parachute was on fire. AMS tried to blow out the flames but it did little as the flames ate the strings of the pack to the sheet and AMS went free falling once again. AMS soon heard another explosion and looked behind him to see more hype crystals falling from the train. One crystal came towards AMS at incredible speed and hit him in the head. AMS soon was losing consciousness and continued falling until... _CRASH!_ Then everything went black.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all soon. Bye!**


End file.
